Kissing Traumarama!
by Kiss-me221
Summary: A series of one-shots based on an issue of Seventeen: Embarrassing moments. TroyxXxRyan
1. Spitting Image

**A/N : K so, this is a series of one-shots :) it's really funny. The stories are true stories, but not mine. They are from Seventeen, the embarrassing, So I've decided to make them into one-shots about Troy and Ryan. Enjoy and review!**

I do NOT own High School Musical, and these stories are based on embarrassing moments from Seventeen Magazine.

"Wow, that was a great movie." Ryan said to Troy, his boyfriend. They were outside the local Cineplex waiting for Troy's mom to pick them up.

"Yeah I thought it was really good. What was your favorite part?" Troy asked Ryan as he slipped his hand on Ryan's waist.

"…um I think I liked the part when you held me, but wasn't that through the whole movie?" Ryan answered with a giggle.

"Oh sorry, I thought you might run away…" Troy said as he winked.

"Awee but Troy, we've only been dating a week, why would I run away from you. Especially since we haven't even kissed!" Ryan joked causing Troy to blush.

"I think in 2 seconds that might change." Said Troy with a hint of sultry in his voice.

He grabbed the back of Ryan's neck and pulled him in for a kiss with all his force.

Now Ryan always thought his first kiss would be intense and special. And he also thought his first kiss with Troy would be even better than that. But he was wrong.

Troy's lips were so wet and slobbery. It was almost as if someone was spitting on his mouth. His lips were pressed so hard against Ryan's that there definitely will be a bruise there tomorrow. Troy was also puckered up like a fish and was making a funny smooching sound. If kissing was this vile, Ryan thought, than this will be his first and last one.

Finally Troy separated from Ryan's lips but came back and gave his wet slobbery lips another peck.

Troy was grinning big and Ryan's face was soaked and red from embarrassment.

'God, I hope no one saw that.' Thought Ryan.

_*Honk*_

"Way to go! First Kiss! _Whoop whoop_!" Yelled, Troy's mom from her van.

Just when Ryan thought he was going to die of embarrassment from that kiss, Troy's mom had to see it.

"I told you I was going to, Mom!" Yelled Troy with a big grin. While Ryan's face was redder than a tomato.


	2. Kissing Up

**A/N : Yay chapter 2! There will be at most 18 more but I don't know if I'll do them all.**

As usual, I do NOT own High School Musical or the embarrassing moments. But I am proud that I've converted them into stories.

Troy and Ryan were sitting in the stairwell of East High. They were talking about memories.

"Oh god, Troy! Remember last month when we went to the movies and you kissed me? And your mom saw!" Ryan talked about his memory of their first kiss.

"Haha that was hilarious! As if you were so embarrassed! It's just my mom. But as if you told me I was a bad kisser!" Troy was laughing really hard at this point in the conversation.

"Oh wow, you were horrible! I felt like I was drowning while being punched in the mouth." Ryan wiped away a tear as he laughed.

"Am I at least okay at it now?" Troy was almost concerned about his kissing abilities.

"Oh, Troy." Ryan snuggled into Troy's arms, feeling warm. "You are the perfect kisser now. You're lips are so soft and warm now; I can't get enough of 'em. If I could, I would kiss you for the rest of eternity. But even eternity wouldn't be long enough to kiss you. I don't know what it would be like to be living without your lips, or your arms wrapped around my body. Or feeling your chin on my shoulder when we cuddle. We fit together like a puzzle now." Ryan said, he was out of breath from his speech.

"Ryan, no one's lips could ever be as perfect as yours. Yours are like candy. They're light and fluffy and full. Your lips are my cotton candy. When I feel your warm lips against mine, I can't help but want to be kissing you and cuddling you forever. And you're right eternity isn't long enough. So we'll have to try and use our time wisely here. I bet you that if we looked up Perfect in the dictionary we'd find 'Ryan Evans. Also see Lips.'" Troy was also somewhat out of breath from his speech as well.

They both gazed into their light blue eyes for what seemed like hours. Troy leaned in and kissed Ryan, the perfect kiss. Ryan kissed back and felt those warm beautiful lips. They pretty much were a puzzle piece. It would have been a lot more romantic if they were alone and people weren't walking to class around them and glaring at them because they were in their way.

"Well I'd better get to the gym now. My dad will kill me if I'm late. I'll see you after practice?" Troy asked innocently.

"Ok, could you pick me up in the theatre on your way out. I'll be picking out new musical with Kelsi." Ryan said on his way up the stairs.

"Ok, but hey, good-bye kiss?" Troy asked giving Ryan his best puppy dog looks, making his eyes seem rounder and bigger and pouting his bottom lip.

"Of course!" Ryan happily agreed.

But before their lips could meet, Troy missed the step and fell backwards down the stairs and landed on the main floor. He landed on his perfectly shaped and now bruised bum.

Everyone on the stairs erupted in laughter and applauded, including Ryan.

Now it was Troy's turn to turn redder than a tomato.


	3. Fall Out Boy

**A/N : I hope you're all laughing and passing around popcorn at my one-shots so far.**

I do NOT own High School Musical, but Zac Efron is so hot!!! Thank you for these embarrassing moments, Seventeen Magazine. And Brokeback Mountain was the first homosexual movie I could think of, incase anyone was wondering, but I also don't own that either.

It was the opening night of the Spring Musical. The cast was waiting backstage for it to begin. Ryan and Kelsi decided to do 'Brokeback Mountain: The Musical' this year. Ryan was playing the role of Ennis; Troy was playing the role of Jack; Sharpay is playing the role of Lureen and Gabriella is playing the role of Alma.

"Alright my shining stars! Let's begin!" Yelled Ms. Darbus with enthusiasm.

*HSM*

It was the kissing scene now. Ryan and Troy have rehearsed this many times, and I mean many. It was a forceful kiss; Ryan must grab Troy's head and embrace him with all his strength. But they were caught up in the moment and passion that something went wrong.

Instead of Ryan grabbing Troy, Troy grabbed Ryan's waist and dipped him. It would have been romantic but Ryan leaned too far back and lost his balance, and fell to the ground. Pulling Troy with him.

Everyone in the house just gasped, and the actors didn't know what to do. But Troy just leaned down and kissed Ryan. Trying to cover up what just happened.

A/N : K this one was super super short, sorry. But they're all short, but this one was the shortest so far.


	4. Love Sick

**A/N: Sorry I had to stop updating them, I got really tired of converting them to one-shots, but I'll do a couple today, hopefully. (This one's kinda nasty)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything High School Musical.**

Troy and Ryan went to the movies for the one-year anniversary of their first kiss. But unfortunately Troy wasn't feeling too well. He had the flu earlier in the week and most of it has passed but he still gets 'not so good' moments. He also didn't want to spoil the evening by telling Ryan he wasn't feeling good, so he just held Ryan in his arms.

It was half-way through the movie and Ryan looked over and kissed Troy.

"I love you, Troy." Ryan said with a hint of lust on his face.

"I love you too, Ry." Troy said.

Ryan leaned forward and kissed Troy again. But this time it was more passionate. Ryan's lips were burning with passion. Ryan repositioned myself so they could make-out. Ryan's tongue glided on Troy's bottom lip asking for entrance. Troy sheepishly obligated. Troy was worried about his stomach and what making-out might do.

They were making out and there tongues were just touching, nothing intense. Yet. Ryan suddenly stuck his tongue down Troy's throat. Troy gagged but Ryan didn't notice, he continued to stick his tongue down Troy's throat. Troy continued to gag until he could feel the vomit coming.

He quickly broke the kiss with Ryan and leaned forward and vomited.

Unfortunately he didn't lean forward far enough and accidentally vomited all over Ryan's designer black dress pants.

"Ryan I am so sorry…" Troy quietly said, very embarrassed.

"Awee, Troy why didn't you tell me you were sick?" Ryan asked in the sweetest voice on earth.

"I didn't want to ruin our special night." Troy answered.

"But I wouldn't have cared, we could have stayed in and watched a movie, or you could have rested." Ryan said.

"But the plan was to see a movie in honor of our first kiss." Troy answered.

"So? When someone's sick plans change. But thank you for not throwing up in my mouth. I would have replied by throwing up in yours." Ryan laughed.

"Well you're welcome. So can I take you home so you can get changed?" Troy asked.

"Oh for sure. Than you get home and rest!" Ryan said sternly, but with his trade-mark picture perfect smile.

"Yes, sir." Troy said as he bowed down.


	5. Coke Croak

**A/N: K I know the last one was really gross, and this one kind of is too, but it's still funny.**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything High School Musical. These are based on Seventeen Magazine's Embarrassing moments.

"Troy, could you pass the Pepsi?" Ryan asked Troy. They were sitting in Troy's basement watching the third movie in their movie marathon that will last all night. They were on one couch and Troy was sitting and Ryan was lying down with his legs on Troy's lap. Troy was rubbing Ryan's legs.

"Sure. I still can't believe you prefer Pepsi over Coke! Like, who are you?" Troy asked rhetorically.

"I just think that Coke is too…something. But what does it matter? By the way, how are you feeling?" Ryan asked.

"I'm fine, for the fifteenth time. I'm over my flu, and their won't be a repeat of last week. I'm glad we planned to make up for our anniversary, the one that I made us miss…" Troy said sadly.

"You didn't make us miss it! You were sick! You threw up on me for god sakes!" Ryan yelled, trying to convince Troy that it wasn't a big deal that he made them post-pone their anniversary.

"Yeah and we had to miss it!" Troy rebutted.

"We didn't miss it! See, were watching movies and cuddling…" Ryan seductively ran his fingers over Troy's arms; than over his shoulders; and finally over his chest. He lifted his hand and held Troy's face so they were looking into each others deep blue eyes.

"Ok. But come here I have something to give you…" Troy said seductively.

Ryan leaned over. "What is it?" He asked, oblivious to the fact that Troy wasn't talking about an object.

"This." Troy said as he kissed Ryan. Ryan grabbed the back of Troy's neck and leaned his body back. So Ryan was lying down on his back on the couch and Troy was lying on his stomach on top of Ryan.

Ryan had his hands on Troy's neck and was really getting into the kiss. But he felt a burp coming up, but he swallowed it. He felt another burp coming and he swallowed that. Soon there were many burps coming up and they were getting harder and harder to swallow.

'I really shouldn't have had all those Pepsi's.' Ryan thought as he swallowed another burp.

Ryan really didn't want to ruin the moment and break the kiss but these burps were getting almost painful to swallow and they were building up as well.

One extra big burp was making its way up Ryan's esophagus. Ryan tried to swallow it but he couldn't hold them all in anymore.

'Oh no.' Ryan thought as he burped a humungous burp right into Troy's mouth.

"Blahh." Yelled Troy as he jumped off Ryan. Ryan had a look of shock on his face and Troy was gagging.

"Troy I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry! I didn't mean to do that." Ryan tried to apologize but Troy continued to gag while he sat on the floor.

Troy than got up and ran to the bathroom and slammed the door. Ryan could only hear Troy continuing gagging.

"Well, what a fine anniversary it is. Again!" Ryan said to himself as he fixed his wrinkled clothing.


	6. The Scent Of A Man

A/N : K so I was reading the embarrassing moments again, and a lot of them either aren't funny or are impossible to be converted into a Tryan. Like one is about a girl who has her period on a guy, like Superbad lol so yeah, I'm gonna do like 2 more after this one and than it'll be done.

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything High School Musical.**

Troy and Ryan were waiting at the bus stop. They were both standing up and looking at the road. Troy had his arm wrapped around Ryan's waist and Ryan had his head on Troy's shoulder. They were both sighing with boredom.

"When is this stupid bus gonna get here?: Asked a frustrated Ryan.

"I don't know, but who would've thought my truck would break down?" Asked Troy.

"Hmm…maybe because it was a piece of crap?" Said Ryan in a matter-of-fact tone.

"It wasn't a piece of crap! It had character…I'm gonna miss it." Troy said sadly.

"Awe don't worry, babe. You can get a new and improved car. So we won't have to wait for this stupid bus anymore!" Ryan yelled at the empty road with still no bus.

"Hey, Ry. Calm down haha. The bus will be here soon." Troy assured Ryan.

"Yeah hopefully." Ryan said bitterly.

They waited there for a while. It was a pretty chilly day so Troy was holding Ryan close. They'd just celebrated their one-year anniversary the month before. All of the embarrassing experiences were forgotten, mostly. They still liked to joke about them, but they hoped they wouldn't have anymore of them. But it was just their luck; it wasn't over.

They saw the bus at the end of the road, finally in sight.

"Oh god, finally!" Yelled the impatient Ryan stepping out of Troy's embrace.

"Yeah I guess it has been a while. I'm looking forward to snuggling on the bus." Troy said with a wink.

"Oh so am I." Ryan said as he went to smack Troy's butt.

But Troy was so caught off guard by Ryan smacking his butt that he accidentally farted. Right on Ryan's hand.

"…Oh wow." Ryan said trying not to laugh.

"Um excuse me. I'm sorry it just slipped out." Troy said to Ryan. His face was beat red with embarrassment.

"Haha, Troy. It's okay. But did you have to do it on my hand?" Ryan said as he was laughing hysterically.

"This isn't funny, Ry! I'm really embarrassed here!" Yelled Troy, he was a bit upset from his embarrassment.

"Oh, Troy. You've gotta admit, this is quite hilarious." Said Ryan, containing his laughter.

"Yeah yeah; let's just get on the bus." Said Troy, gesturing to the bus.

Ryan got on the bus and than Troy. They found an open seat in the back. They sat down and Troy took the window seat and Ryan got in after. Troy put his arm around Ryan and held him. But Ryan was still laughing.


	7. Lip Smacker

**A/N: Ok everyone, this is the 2****nd**** last chapter of my Kissing Traumarama's. But when my next Seventeen magazine comes I'll see if I can convert any into one-shots. Or I might just look on the website…anyways, enjoy! Please please please review, I seriously love it when ya'll do.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything High School Musical.**

Troy and Ryan were sitting on the bus driving to Troy's house. Troy was chewing some cherry gum and Ryan was fiddling with his jacket. They were halfway to Troy's house and were cuddling. They kissed every once in a while, but every time Troy tried to get into it Ryan pulled away because he thought he had bad breathe.

"Hey, Troy. Can I have a piece of gum?" Ryan asked Troy, because he wanted to get into the kisses but he was too self-conscience.

Troy thought for a moment and then he smirked. He rolled the gum in his mouth into a ball and put it on the edge of his tongue and stuck his tongue out.

"Why don't you come and get it?" Troy asked with his voice filled with seduction, and mumbles because his tongue was out.

Ryan thought for a moment and then smirked as well. He leaned over and was going to grab the gum from Troy's tongue with his teeth. He was about to bite down on the gum when the bus hit a bump and Ryan missed the gum and accidentally bit down on Troy's bottom lip.

"Oh my gosh, Troy! I'm so sorry!" Ryan yelled. He also noticed a bit of blood on Troy's lip.

"Ouch, Ryan it's okay I'm fine." Troy tried to control a hysterical Ryan.

"But it's bleeding, here I think I have a napkin somewhere in my bag." Ryan said as he began to look through his American Eagle Outfitters men's messenger bag.

"No, Ryan. I'm really fine." As Troy said this he began to laugh.

Ryan also began to laugh as well.

They were both laughing really loudly and everyone on the bus was looking at them, either annoyed or confused as to what they were laughing at. And by the looks of the blood on Troy's lip it shouldn't have been something to laugh at.


	8. Savannah Enters

A/N: Awe my last one. How sad. But this one isn't based on a Seventeen magazine embarrassing moment *gasps* it's based on one of my very own. Troy will be me, Savannah; and Ryan will be my boyfriend, Tristan.

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything High School Musical.**

*knock knock*

"Oh hello, Troy! Good to see you." Mrs. Evans greeted Troy as she answered the door.

"Good to see you too, Mrs. Evans. Is Ryan around?" Troy asked Mrs. Evans as he stepped inside their humungous mansion.

Troy and Ryan had been going out for a long time now and Troy really wanted to see Ryan. The two of them haven't reached 3rd base yet and weren't exactly ready to either. But they were happy with just kissing; so were their families.

"Oh yes, he's in his room. You can let yourself in." Mrs. Evans told Troy as she walked away toward the kitchen.

Troy made his way up the stair to the third floor where Ryan's room was. He wanted his arrival to be a surprise so he tried to be quieter. He didn't phone Ryan to tell him he was coming over.

He could see Ryan's door at the end of the hallway. Right across from Sharpay's. He was on his toes trying to be very quiet. He was getting closer to Ryan's door; he was just a few feet away. He reached out and grabbed the doorknob. He turned it so slowly so it wouldn't squeak and he could see by the light and the shadow that Ryan was on his computer. He opened the door slowly and quietly stuck his head in. He was shocked at what he saw.

He saw Ryan sitting in his computer chair with his pants around his ankles, masturbating. He saw that on his computer were pornographic pictures as well.

Troy quickly covered his eyes and cleared his throat.

Ryan was very startled at the sound and fell off his computer chair and he quickly got up and tried to pull his pants and underwear up, while he shut off the computer monitor, he did it so fast that he almost zipped…himself in his zipper.

"I um…wanted to uh…stop by, but I guess you're…ah…busy." Troy said nervously as he backed away, with his eyes still covered.

"No, Troy! Stay! Um I'm clothed so you can open your eyes by the way." Ryan said, with his face super red.

Troy slowly uncovered his eyes and dropped his arm.

"So, um, can I come in?" Troy asked, he was still nervous and embarrassed, but he didn't know why.

"Sure." Ryan said all too quickly.

Ryan led Troy to his room and left the door open a crack. Troy sat on one said of the bed and Ryan sat on the other, both too embarrassed to talk. But Ryan was trying to think of everything positively. 'At least it wasn't my mother.' Ryan though

**A/N: Oh my god it's done! Wow I'm pretty proud of myself haha. But I was reliving my embarrassing moment as I wrote it so that was quite a journey. I was so embarrassed when I caught Tristan, I couldn't even put it into words haha.**

**But I would like to thank everyone for reading, and I would especially like to thank there people for reviewing:**

**cmoerabgiann****: I have a subscription too! The embarrassing moments are my fav part too! And thank you so much! The idea just sort of dawned on me.**

**BJ fantasizer: Thank you so much for reviewing! I'm glad you think they're "freaking hilarious."**

**fish'n'chips08: My giggles were insanely uncontrollable haha that's pretty much all I did when I wrote them.**

**Look at the stars: The musical was my favorite part of that chapter, I was so proud of myself for thinking of that haha.**

**Charl88: I'm actually super honored that you reviewed my story! Like, I love your stories and think you're an awesome writer! Thank you so much for reviewing :)**


End file.
